<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's Day by miss_butterfly_soup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491948">New Year's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_butterfly_soup/pseuds/miss_butterfly_soup'>miss_butterfly_soup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_butterfly_soup/pseuds/miss_butterfly_soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was January first, 2009. The sky was the rich, soft blue of almost-dawn, and from a window in a house in New York State, a young girl named Rose Lalonde was watching the snow fall down.</p><p>Things will happen with time, but for now, this is enough. Patience is, after all, the greatest virtue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Lalonde &amp; Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was January first, 2009. The sky was the rich, soft blue of almost-dawn, and from a window in a house in New York State, a young girl named Rose Lalonde was watching the snow fall down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The house was still, with the kind of liminal quiet that comes with staying up all night. From the laptop speakers, a song plays softly. The girl sways softly to it, and as she looks at the last of the stars, she seems to be looking for some kind of answer in them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The night is peaceful, but she gets the feeling that it will not last. The song makes her think of her friends, for a little while. She does not tell them often, but she loves them all very much. Rose hopes that they will all end up alright. Sometimes, she has her doubts. They are all asleep. It feels as though the whole world is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rose has always loved her dreams, really, but lately she hasn’t quite as much. It feels as though they’re trying to tell her something, that a wave is sweeping under the water on the horizon. She wakes in the middle of the night to monstrous screeches and prophecies she can’t understand still ringing in her ears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The last time she had a nightmare was Christmas Eve. When she went down to the living room, her mother was there, just watching the Christmas tree. Rose didn’t say anything, she just sat down by her, curling up into her mother’s side like she was a kid again. The lights were beautiful in the modern, commercial type of way, but when she half-closed her eyes and it all blurred to lights, it almost seemed homey. Like something a normal family would have- just a mother and daughter, sitting together on Christmas and watching the twinkle of the lights. When Rose woke up again in the morning, she was tucked into her own bed. She pretended nothing happened. When she is older, and she is remembering her mother, the story ends there- her eyes heavy and blurring the lights, head on her mother’s shoulder. When she tells her story, she never falls asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She knows better, but it almost makes her scared to go to sleep, now. So here she is, quiet in the light of the snowy, dawning new year. She almost feels as though something is about to happen- but not quite yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a few hours, her mother, drunk, will check on her and find her asleep on the window seat, curled up into the warmth of her overheating laptop. She’ll think about putting her daughter to bed. She won’t do it- there’s a wall between them now, and she’s not quite sure how to touch it. Rose will wake in the afternoon with her comforter wrapped around her shoulders, laptop charging closed on her desk. She’ll take it as a slight against her. It is all she’s ever known to do with affection in a very long time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a few days, she’ll get another message from someone she doesn’t know online. Her text will be jade green, and oddly capitalized, and witty. Rose will be charmed, even if she doesn’t know it quite yet. The next dream she has, an alien creature is there, grey and green and glowing, and the most beautiful girl Rose has ever seen. She won’t remember it until a decade later, when she tells her wife that she fell in love at first sight, even before they ever saw each other in person. Her wife, a soft light in the dark of their bedroom, will laugh, and pull her in for a kiss, and Rose will think that she could never stop being in love with her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a few months, she will play a game and the world will end. Rose will watch those around her die again, and again, and again, and she will learn to live forever with them. She will lose all the family she has ever had and she will find her family again. She will learn the infinite expanse of the universe, and how much power she has over it. Rose will be the light, and she will be the darkness. In exchange for her world, she will create a universe. It will not be the same, but it could be enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a few years, she will see the girl from her dreams again. For a moment, the voices of gods and spirits and monsters entangling her brain and suffocating her thoughts will still, and silence, and let go, and all that will be left is the thought of how Kanaya’s fangs leave smudges of lipstick just below her lips, and the elegant curve of her one bent horn. When Rose finally gets the courage to kiss her, it will feel as right as books lined up by colour and perfect lacework and watching Christmas lights half-asleep. They will love each other in the way that you love when it might be all that’s left to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But for now, it’s enough to just be here. For now, it is enough to just watch the snow fall from the just-dawning sky and think about what the new year may bring. So much depends, after all, on this young girl in the window, waiting for the sun to come up.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy new year, everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>